


debu adalah debu

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Poetry, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: setiap butiran debu adalah debu; terpisah sejenak untuk bersatu kembali.(ingat selalu—aku telahmemilihmu.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Captain America dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan hak milik Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby; Marvel & Walt Disney Studios.
>   * Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Untuk **Yucc** , karena tanpanya saya tidak akan ada.
> 

> 
>  

 

Ritual yang sama setiap malam. Ia, terbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata nyalang terpaku pada langit-langit di atas sana. Jam di dinding membentuk sudut lancip, menegaskan bahwa malam baru saja berlalu dan pagi belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Ia masih menatap. Dadanya naik turun—teratur, karena ia awas dengan setiap tarikan napasnya. Matanya mengerjap, refleks merelaksasi. Tatapnya masih terpaku pada warna putih kusam, bagai kanvas kosong yang menunggu kilasan kenangan untuk diproyeksikan.

Ia mengerjap sekali lagi. Dan hanya itu yang dibutuhkan sebelum memori-memori yang ia benci membanjiri.

_Duabelas September._

Oh, ya, ia masih ingat.

Karena bahkan jika ingin—ia tidak mungkin melupakan peristiwa itu.

 

Duabelas September.

Steve Rogers _mati_. Dan Bucky Barnes yang _membunuhnya_.

 

◊◊◊

 

Kilasan memori yang mampir di pelupuk matanya selalu beragam. Seolah alam bawah sadarnya tahu bahwa ada terlalu banyak kenangan yang seharusnya tidak disia-siakan.

Satu hari, ia akan teringat pada hari dimana mereka bertemu. Sebuah bar di pinggiran kota, kencan mabuk yang tidak disengaja.

Di hari lain, ia akan melihat proyeksi mereka saling mencuri pandang di tengah kemeriahan perayaan 4 Juli. Mata yang saling mengerling dan sejejak senyum di sudut bibir.

Tapi kadang ada memori yang tak ingin ia bawa ke permukaan. Seperti hari dimana mereka saling berteriak; mempertengkarkan apa yang salah, apa yang benar.

Atau hari dimana pecahan porselen terserak, darah tergenang, dan isak tangis tertahan.

Ia tidak bisa memilih peristiwa untuk diingat kembali. Peristiwa-peristiwa itu terpilih sendiri.

 

Jika sudah begitu, sembari masih memandang langit-langit, bibirnya bergetar untuk berkata pelan.

_Kapan ini berakhir?_

 

◊◊◊

 

Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa ini mudah.

Ia sudah melalui semua untuk— …entah berapa lama, hingga hitungan waktu terselip dari jemarinya. Tidak ada yang mudah. Ia pikir, setelah _ini_ —selesailah sudah. Tapi, tidak. Tak peduli seberapa lama, seberapa jauh, atau bahkan seberapa ingin; duabelas September akan memakunya di titik yang sama— _loop_ dimana ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Terjebak.

 

Ia menarik napas lagi. Satu helaan, dua helaan. Namun ketegangan masih belum sirna dari bahunya. Kali ini, kenangan yang memutuskan untuk kembali adalah memori tentang malam _itu_.

 

◊◊◊

 

Duabelas September.

Petrikor menelusup dari sela jendela, membawa serta suara rintik-rintik melodius bersamanya. Jarum jam menunjukkan sudut 120°, mengindikasikan waktu yang tepat untuk menyajikan makan malam. Daging berdesis dari dalam oven, menguarkan aroma yang mengundang. Botol kaca yang masih tersegel, memantulkan kelip lilin yang menari-nari.

Ia tersenyum.

Kejutannya sempurna.

Segalanya terasa istimewa.

Ia hanya tinggal duduk, menunggu suara pintu dibuka dan salam kepulangan menyapanya.

_Sungguh, apa yang mungkin salah?_

 

◊◊◊

 

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit merangkak perlahan menjadi jam; ia nyaris kehilangan kesabaran, semangatnya mulai memudar—sampai ia mendengar suara familiar dari arah ruang depan.

'Klik' dan kenop pintu berputar.

Ia menunggu untuk mendapat salam kepulangan, sapaan untuk yang telah dengan setia menunggu di rumah. Tapi hanya hening yang nyaring terdengar.

Kecemasan merayap.

Ketakutan menelusup.

"Steve, apa kau di sana?"

Suara yang kemudian menggema mematahkan semua ragu. Ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Bucky, selamat hari jadi!" serunya, setengah berlari ke arah pintu. Senyum tersungging, mata berbinar, kedua lengan siap memeluk.

 

Geraknya terhenti.

 

Bucky tidak sendiri. Seorang wanita berambut merah menemani. Steve membeku, tatapnya menyiratkan luka. Tapi, Bucky menghindari pandangnya; menggigit bibir lalu menepuk pundak sang wanita pelan. Kepalanya terangguk.

 

Wanita itu mengerti.

 

◊◊◊

 

Lalu yang Steve tahu, ia mati—lagi.

Untuk kali ini, wanita berambut merah yang membunuhnya.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

"Jadi Nat yang jadi membunuhmu?"

Sunyi sejenak. "Ya."

"Dan aku?"

Tawa pelan. "Kau menembakku saat perampokan itu,"—jeda—"tidak terlalu menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Kau selalu istimewa—yang pertama."

Jeda. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bucky?"

Lirih. "Maafkan aku, Steve."

Tawa pelan lagi. "Untuk apa? Karena kau merampok bank di saat aku bertugas? Karena kau terpaksa menembak karena terancam olehku?"—suaranya mendadak khawatir—"Atau karena kita memiliki tanda belahan jiwa yang sama?"

"Steve—"

Nada suaranya naik. "Bucky! Aku sudah mengatakannya. Bukan salah siapa-siapa, terlebih bukan salahmu!"

Menggertakkan gigi. "Aku membunuhmu, Bucky."

Berteriak. "LALU?"—terengah—"Nat juga membunuhku. Clint, Nick, siapa lagi, Bucky? Apa aku harus membuat daftar? Berapa banyak nama pembunuh yang kau perlukan sampai kau sadar, aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu?"

Suaranya mengecil. "Sudah cukup."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita bersama. Kau dan aku terikat, Bucky. Begitu cara tandanya bekerja. Aku mungkin mati, tapi separuh jiwaku adalah kau dan itulah kenapa aku masih ada di sini. Kau bisa membunuhku, tapi selama kau hidup—"

Suara gemetar. "—kau tidak akan benar-benar mati."

"Bucky..."

"Aku akan menyusulmu, Steve."—tertawa pada dirinya sendiri—"Aku lelah menghindar. Aku lelah membuatmu menjauh. Kita terikat, ya 'kan?"

"Bucky, aku tidak—"

Tersenyum. "Kau tidak meminta."

Jeda.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya."

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Ia menarik napas panjang. Untuk sejenak ragu. Tangannya mencari pegangan, sampai jemari hangat erat menggenggam.

Hangat.

Adjektiva itu terasa asing di lidahnya.

Ia merasakan hangat. Tangannya semakin erat memerangkap jemari itu.

Dan seulas senyum mendadak muncul.

 

"Terima kasih Nat."

 

Natasha Romanov mengangguk tidak yakin. Sudut bibir tertarik ragu-ragu. Ia tidak gemetar, _oh sungguh tidak!_ Nat adalah wanita tangguh, senapan api dan belati telah menjadi perpanjangan tangannya. Membunuh adalah keterampilannya. Memastikan si korban mati adalah keahliannya.

Jejak samar mesiu tercium di udara berpadu dengan sesuatu yang gosong dari arah dapur.

Nat tidak sadar bahwa ruangan itu kini sunyi. Hanya detik-detik jam dinding dan desisan —dari oven?—mengisi kesenyapan.

Sang wanita tangguh mengelus senapannya, sebelum menyelipkan benda itu di pinggang.

Nat tidak percaya Tuhan, tapi ia memberikan salut salib dan berdoa bahwa Bucky bahagia—dimanapun ia dan Steve sekarang berada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“All dust is the same dust._

_Temporarily separated_

_To go peacefully_

_And enjoy the eternal nap.”_

― Dejan Stojanovic, Circling: 1978-1987

 

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> yucc, where are you? :'
> 
> honestly, ide ini udah muncul dari lama pas saya brainstorming pake lagunya coldplay yang The Scientist. awalnya cuma ditulis iseng dan pas saya nulis ga tau kenapa mendadak kebayangnya stucky. dan karena stucky, otomatis inget yucc deh :')  
> not my best; au dan surreal bcs aku belum nyemplung terlalu dalem ke sini. :'( maapin kekurangannya huhu
> 
> buat yucc,  
> btw ini bukan gift yang make promptnya yucc waktu itu :') aku udah punya draft sendiri buat prompt itu, then ini lahir terus kenapa enggak dipublis lol /ditabok  
> btw yucc kemana ih aku kangen :'( pokoknya dimanapun yucc berada, semoga sehat selalu dan jangan lupa makan nanti laper :'')  
> /apasihbel


End file.
